tHE 3 ANDROIDS
by thegreatsaiyaman
Summary: Tien and Piccolo have it out before a great threat to the earth takes place.


The 3 Androids   
  
Piccolo sat meditating by a waterfall.  
He thinks about the Cell games which had just happen 2 years earlier.  
His eyes are closed in concentration and then he suddenly feels a power coming at him.  
Without opening his eyes he greets his visitor.  
"Hello Yamcha"  
Yamcha floats a few feet from Piccolo.  
"Hey Piccolo,hav'nt seen you in awhile,what's up?"  
"Nothing,how is Gohan?"  
"Heh,Chichi has him on a strict 'no-fighting' diet,poor kid, he needs to be able to expand his  
power."  
Piccolo nods.  
"I havent seen you,Tien or Vegeta since the Cell games,I'm kinda hoping I run into Tenshinhan...  
but....i think I'll steer clear from Vegeta,that guy still scares me."  
Piccolo nods.  
"Oh!Hey guess what!Gohan is a big bro now!Yup!Chichi had a son last year"  
"A son?Heh,great another toddler to be bested by....is he like Gohan?"  
"No signs yet but get this.....he look just like Goku,so.......i'd say that kid is gonna have some  
monsterous power levels very early in live."  
"yes,i'd say so"  
"Well hey great seeing you Piccolo but I gotta run"  
"Bye Yamcha"  
Yamcha is gone in a flash.  
Piccolo spends the next few minutes in meditation until he feels another ki.  
'This one can't be Yamcha......'  
Piccolo opens his eyes and looks around for the power's source.  
"Over here,Piccolo"Someone's recognizable voice says as they tap Piccolo's shoulder.  
Piccolo turns his head to see Tenshinhan grinning at him.  
"Tien!?"  
"Yea,nice to see you Piccolo,its been awhile."  
"Yes.....I just saw Yamcha too."  
"I know i felt both of your power levels together."  
"What are you doing around here?"  
"Looking for a training partener."  
"Training partener?"  
"Yes, You never know hen something might show up,using multi=form to train lost its thril awhile ago,  
Choat zu is no help,the little guy is too weak.Krillin and Yamcha also aren't enough even   
together.  
I'd go to Gohan,but something about training with a 13 year old that can kick my ass doesn't  
sit right with me.Then theres Vegeta,I'd fight with him but I don't think I can trust him not to kill me.  
So theres only you,Piccolo."  
"Nice speach Tien,but how do you know I won't kill you?"  
Ten grins."Who said you could?"  
"Are you insane?Are you trying to say i cant beat you?"  
"Care to find out?"  
"No,I know i would win"  
"Thats sad,the great Piccolo is scared"  
"What?!You know what!I will fight you,better hope karin has senzu beans handy"  
"Ok Piccolo,Come at me"  
Piccolo lunges at Tien with his arm outstrethed to grab Tien's throat.  
Tien sidesteps Piccolo's attack and grabs his wrist,bringing his knee into Piccolo's rib cage.  
Piccolo then brings his other hand around to blast Tien in the chest.  
Still holding Piccolo's wrist,Tien jumps over Piccolo's blast and double kicks Piccolo's face.  
Then he hurls piccolo down the waterfall by flipping him over his back.  
Piccolo quickly regains his balance and flys back up to Tien's level.  
"Ok,I may have to take my wieghts off for this one."  
Ten grins.  
Piccolo takes off his shoulder wieghts and cap.  
Ten laughs.  
"You really are insane now Tien....."  
Tien points to his own wieghted shirt,wristbands,boots and belt.  
"Now we start,Piccolo"  
"Take those off Tien,your die fighting me with those on."  
"You donbt get it Piccolo"  
"What dont I get?"  
"Me"  
"Oh I get you alright....."  
"No..I dont think any of you do"  
"and what is it we dont get?"  
"Well for some reason people seem to think you are stronger than i"  
"Yes.....and?"  
"Thats false."  
"Is it?"  
"Yes"  
"Tell me,how did you come up with this?"  
"Remember our fight with Nappa?"  
"The first time i died,How could i forget?"  
"Yes,I was stronger than you then"  
"...........?"  
"Remember?I was the first one Nappa choose to attack,He punches half my arm off,He bashed the back of my head  
,He slamed into the ground over and over again.But I did not fall I would,nt give up."  
"The moral of the story is?"  
"Well after I died,By my own doin mind you, I watched from the check in point,You,Krillin,and Gohan fight him  
When you grabbed his tail i thought for sure you guys had this one down.  
But instead he simply elbowed you.....once....he hit you once and do you remmber what you did   
Piccolo?"  
"I....no"  
"You fainted,you fainted Piccolo,One hit and you fainted.Just one little hit and the great Piccolo was down"  
"But I was hit in a pressure spot"  
"So was I,Nappa kicked me there while i was in the air, I fell to the ground,which added to the pain,but i did not faint,  
I didnt faint once(magna version)after all those hits i didnt faint one time.One hit and you fainted"  
"And you think this makes you stronger??"  
"I'm not done,that only shows i have a higher resistence than you.  
Now to show that my power level is greater too."  
"You dont..."  
"be quiet Piccolo"  
"You dare......"  
"Next time we fought the same enemy was Cell,You fought 17 and could'nt handle him,you reached a  
stalemate with the android.  
Then after Cell,the first form of cell,took care of you he fought 16,16 had the advantage until   
cell absorbed 17 then 16 couldnt even hurt him.  
I saw that Cell was going to get the girl adroid,so i attacked,I figured if you,17 and 6 cound'nt do  
it,I would have no affect on Cell at all,by its not my nature to sit back and let things happen  
even if i know i camt win.  
But,to my surprise I did affect Cell,and form Cell,Iwas beating on 2nd form Cell and  
you couldnt even handle 17."  
"Cell was'nt even faz-"  
"Piccolo i said to shut up,If i didnt hurt Cell why would he keep going down like he did?  
Don't beleive me? lets continue out=r battle"  
Piccolo,who is now very pissed off and the three eyed man who 'thinks' hes stronger than him blasts   
an uncountable amount of blasts at him.  
"SCATTER SHOT!"  
Tien moved away from each of his blasts with ease.  
Piccolo grinned and closed his hand to bring all the blasts together and crush Ten.  
"Dumbass.....using old tricks on me......"  
Tien then uses his ability to copy attacks to copt Piccolo's scatter shot.  
But there was still the little problem of the blasts heading straight for Tien.  
The blasts hit Tien head on causing a huge explosion.  
Tien flys out of the wall of dust with a few scratches.  
"What???"  
Tien fires double the amount Piccolo shot at Piccolo.  
"SCATTER SHOT"  
"NO HOW CAN YOU DO IT?"  
"My third eye is not a decoration you dimwit i can copy other's attacks with it"  
Piccolo uses his multi- form attack and all four Piccolo's prepare a defence.  
The blasts come together on the 4 Piccolos.  
The Piccolos' defence barely block the attack.  
The 4 breathe hard as Ten uses his multi-form tech.  
"No....."  
"Now let's have some multiple fun"Tien grins.  
Each Tien picks a Piccolo and begins to beat them down.  
The Tiens then break away and each power up an attack.  
"No....."The Piccolos' yell.  
"I saw Vegeta do this one,once is all I need"  
That Tien powers up a FINAL FLASH.  
"No..."  
"I think You Know this attack"  
That Tien powers up a speacial Beam Cannon.  
"This ones a good one"  
That Tien Powers up a Kame hame Ha.  
"And this one is my own great creation"  
THat Tien Powers up the Shinkikhoho.  
"no...."  
"FINAL FLASH!SPEACIAL BEAM CANNON!KAME HAME HA!SHINKIKHOHO!"  
Each blast heads straight for a piccolo.  
Each blast Hits head on with a great explosion,sending the Piccolos to the ground,smoking and missing body parts.  
The Tien's land and fuse into one.  
"Good show Piccolo I knew you would be better than them" He grins.  
Tien tosses piccolo a senzu and flys off.  
  
  
*Next time on DRAGONBALL Z trouble is afoot for our heroes, will they Earth's warriors be enough with out Goku   
and with Gohan on a study break?will Vegeta,Ten,Yamcha,Piccolo,Krillin,18,and Chaotzu be enough? 


End file.
